


Nancy Screw and the Firefighter's Reward

by riverdaledreaming



Series: The Adventures of Nancy Screw [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Porn Star Betty Cooper, Smut, Some terrible firefighter related innuendos, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, pornography au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming
Summary: After a strapping firefighter saves our dear Nancy Screw from a near death experience, it's only right that she give him a reward befitting his service...Riverdale Summer 2020 Bingo - Firefighter AU
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Reggie Mantle
Series: The Adventures of Nancy Screw [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817689
Comments: 10
Kudos: 228
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	Nancy Screw and the Firefighter's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo dear friends! Welcome to the second installment of my Nancy Screw series! This is a fill for my Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 "Firefighter AU" square. 
> 
> This was written in one night which is very unlike me, so there may be typos. I just really wanted to get something out as the feedback on the first installment was so lovely! Enjoy :)

“Oh Officer, I can’t thank you enough for helping me, that was _such_ a scary fire!” Betty said in a whiny and overenthusiastic voice.

“It’s no problem ma’am, this sort of thing is what I’m here for,” Reggie replied, tipping his fireman’s helmet at her. He had a warm smile and bright eyes that glittered underneath the rim of the heavy hat.

Betty stepped closer to him, running a hand down his chest as she looked up at him from underneath her lashes. “Are you sure I can’t find _any_ way to reward you? You did come all the way here…”

Betty’s hand reached Reggie’s bulge through his tight pants, giving it a generous squeeze as he groaned in delight, his head tipping back as he reveled in her movements.

This was a pretty straightforward scene they were doing: the set was an open plan apartment with a microwave still fake smoking behind them in the kitchen. The premise for this porno was that Betty, a young girl who just moved into her first apartment, had accidentally set off the fire alarm and Reggie, the strapping firefighter, had swooped in to save her from death by microwave popcorn.

While pretty basic, Betty had to admit it got the job done. She’d been in pornos before that spent too much time on set up, and at least this one got to the point. That didn’t mean she particularly cared much for the dialogue, though.

“Officer, that’s a _big_ hose you have! Won’t you… _spray_ me down with it?” Betty bit her lip as she gave Reggie’s dick another squeeze and felt it twitch in her hand. While this dialogue felt ridiculous to her, clearly Reggie’s member was responding.

Before Reggie could answer, Betty reached up with her free hand and pulled off his helmet, placing it on her own head and swishing her blonde hair behind her. She winked up at him and began steering him backwards towards the simple bed set up just beyond the kitchen.

She pushed him back onto the bed and stilled for a moment, waiting for the cameras to follow them and get in position. Once she got a thumbs up, Betty began unbuttoning the simple blouse she wore and shimmied off her black pencil skirt, revealing a red, lacy set of lingerie. Paired with Reggie’s black helmet and her dark makeup, she looked truly sinful and she knew it.

Reggie looked pretty good himself: the fitted black shirt he was wearing showed off his broad shoulders and firm pecs, emphasized by the suspenders. His dark eyes were hooded as he looked up at her and wet his plump lower lip with his tongue.

Crawling onto the bed and straddling his thighs, Betty peeled down his suspenders and unbuttoned the loose-fitting pants. She scooted down as she pulled his pants and boxers off, revealing his already hard cock standing to attention. Reggie sighed in relief above her as his member was freed, pulling off his t-shirt to completely bare himself to her. He caught Betty’s eyes as she sat up and pushed the helmet to sit farther back on her head.

“You know how to handle a hose like this, baby?” Reggie said with a smirk, making Betty want to roll her eyes but she fought the impulse. Instead she leaned down over him while bracing her hands on his thighs and stuck her ass out behind her for the cameras, leveling her face with his hard dick.

“I think so Officer, but I’ve never seen one this _hard_ before,” Betty replied before taking Reggie into her mouth.

He groaned as she wrapped her lips around him, her mouth feeling so warm and welcoming. She hollowed out her cheeks and pulled him deep into her mouth until she felt his tip hit her throat. She swallowed around his hard length, making him swear and buck his hips up into her face. She choked around the sudden movement and pulled off him to take a breath, giving him a glaring look from under the brim of the helmet.

He looked at her apologetically and mouthed ‘sorry,’ and meant it. Betty had worked with Reggie before and he was generally a good scene partner – he tried to be considerate but often got caught up in the moment like just now.

Sighing, Betty leaned back down to continue, this time only taking the head of his cock into her mouth. She sucked hard and made him hiss out a breath through his teeth, his hand coming down to wrap around the back of her neck. He didn’t try to push her down farther but just held on as she began to slowly take more and more of his cock back into her mouth, making obscene sucking sounds as she did so.

The director had told Betty to really draw out this blowjob, so that’s what she did. She kept teasing Reggie as she pulled him all the way into her mouth and then would quickly release him before he could find his climax. She placed sloppy kisses on his balls, nipping them slightly and making him jump. She made sure his cock was covered in her saliva, the sheen visible for the cameras.

Betty did this until Reggie swore loudly and announced that he was close. While she hated facials, this scene did make more sense if he came on her face.

With a few more hard sucks to his cock, Reggie moaned as his orgasm hit him. Betty closed her eyes and pulled back slightly and let his cum splash onto her cheeks, moaning as some hit her open mouth. Reggie reached down and stroked himself through his release, Betty allowing his cum to drip down her chin as he finished.

“You look so good all sprayed down with my hose, baby.” Reggie said with a smirk, bringing his hand up to Betty’s mouth and sticking his thumb inside. Betty’s lips closed around it and she sucked as she and Reggie shared a look.

“And cut! Great work Nancy, and excellent delivery there at the end, Mantle. Let’s get cleaned up and ready to go again in twenty!” called the director off to their right, a flurry of sound and movement quickly following.

Reggie reached down beneath the bed and handed Betty a clean towel. “Here ya go, Nancy. Sorry about that at the beginning, I didn’t mean to.”

Betty accepted the towel and wiped down her face, smiling at Reggie for his kindness. “No worries Reg, I know you didn’t. Hey, can you believe this dialogue? So corny, right?”

Reggie laughed, the pair both standing to let the crew change the sheets. “Oh God, I know right? Who knew you could make so many dirty puns about firefighters?”

Betty giggled and shrugged; it was truly a little horrifying. Whose job was it to write this crap?

The pair moved backstage to clear the set, accepting robes and bottles of water as they went. They kept up some light conversation as they waited, exchanging some of their more cringey lines over their careers.

Reggie was always a fine scene partner; he did his job and didn’t try anything douchey with her. He was kind and would always try to make her come, even if it didn’t always happen. Betty _was_ happy to report that since her life-altering day with one Cobra King last month, she was finding it easier orgasm on set. It wasn’t all the time and never quite as powerful as with FP, but she was still happy to have found ways to feel satisfied at work.

Betty and Reggie continued talking until a crew member came and gave them a five minute warning.

“Shit, I better go get hard then. See you out there, Nance?” Betty nodded and offered a smile as Reggie went to go pull off somewhere. That was a part of being a porn star she was glad she didn’t have to deal with – she was usually ready to go without having to go masturbate first, and at least there was always lube.

Betty sipped her bottle of water, tilted the large firefighter’s helmet she was still wearing back on her head, and wondered how many more bad firefighter puns she could take on camera before bursting out laughing. Well, only one way to find out.

* * *

“It feels like there’s a fire burning here baby, you want me to take care of that for you?” Reggie said in a smug tone as he rubbed Betty’s wet center through her panties. She looked down at him where he was settled between her spread legs and bit her lip as she offered a nod.

He divested her of her red panties and threw them to the side where it joined her bra on the floor. She had removed the helmet and it sat next to her on the bed, her hair fanned out above her on the mattress.

Without another word, Reggie dove face first into her pussy. Betty gave a squeak as his tongue began a quick rhythm of laving across her center, not giving her time to adjust to the sensation. She recovered however and began to let out soft moans as she bucked her hips up to his face.

Betty couldn’t help but compare Reggie’s technique to FP’s. Where FP had teased her relentlessly to build up her release to almost unbearable levels, Reggie started with a fast pace meant to bring on her climax quickly. He must’ve learnt something new though because she felt an orgasm building inside of her.

Reggie plunged his thick tongue into her, fucking her with it as she moaned loudly. Betty felt like she was close, so she reached down to grip Reggie’s wrist where his hand was holding her hip tightly. She gave his wrist a tug towards her pussy, hoping he would get the hint.

Miraculously, Reggie understood and moved his hand to pinch her clit as he continued to fuck her cunt with his tongue. That extra stimulation gave Betty the push she needed, her body seizing up as her release swept through her. She let out a breathless moan that felt more real than fake at the moment.

Reggie eased up as she came down from her high, sitting up to look at her flushed face with a quirked brow. He knew that she almost never came for real on sets and was clearly pleased with himself.

“Did I put out the fire, baby? Or do you need something else?” Reggie said as he looked over her sweaty body on the bed.

Betty smiled as she sat up and picked back up the firefighter’s helmet to replace it on her head. “Oh I need _much_ more, Officer.”

Reggie stepped back to allow Betty to stand from the bed, coming to press against his bare body. He gripped her thighs and hoisted her up easily to wrap her legs around his waist and carried her over to the wall.

Pressing her back into the cold surface, he leveraged her up with one hand to use the other to align his cock with her still-wet center, pushing inside smoothly.

Betty choked out a moan as he entered her. She had forgotten just how _thick_ Reggie was, his cock stretching her pussy as he settled inside.

Reggie groaned into her neck as he pressed her further into the wall and thrust up into her tight pussy. The way he was standing with her legs wrapped around him had left strategic gaps so the cameramen could kneel on either side of them and angle up towards the action.

“Oh Officer, I _love_ riding your thick pole!” Betty cried breathlessly, nearly losing it at the terrible pun.

She bounced up and down on Reggie’s cock, meeting him thrust for thrust. One arm was braced around his shoulders while the other held back the helmet so it wouldn’t crash into Reggie’s head as he bent his head to suck one of her nipples.

The pair continued their fast pace until Reggie announced he was close, the camera crew moving back to capture their faces. Reggie moved one hand from where it was gripping Betty’s thigh to circle her clit, hoping she was close enough to her own release to join him.

That combined with one more well-angled thrust threw Betty over the edge. She let out a half-fake whine as she came, her fluttering pussy making Reggie come too. He let out a guttural sound as he fucked her through both of their orgasms, Betty feeling the sticky wetness of both of their cum starting to drip down her thigh.

Once they had both settled, they looked up to meet each other’s eyes. Betty leaned in to give Reggie a quick kiss and pulled back to deliver her last line.

“Thank you for saving me Officer, although now it seems like you started a completely _different_ raging fire.”

The director called cut just as Betty and Reggie both started laughing uncontrollably.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on [tumblr](https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/)


End file.
